Adaption
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Sir Aaron wonders what Lucario would be like if he was human. They both soon figure out after going to the tree of life and visiting Mew. Some soft yaoi Sir AaronxLucario
1. Chapter 1

Adaptation

Sir AaronxLucario (human form)

Warnings: some yaoi, soft yaoi if you wish

Disclaimer: don't own and don't kill me for the pairing!

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Gentle breezes passed by raven hair and a smile appeared from a man's face. A tree was over the man and his pokemon friend, Lucario. "Lucario… Have you ever wondered

what it would be like to be human?" The pokemon known as Lucario looked at him. _Well I can speak the human language and I do act like a human. Why do you ask Sir _

_Aaron?_ Aaron sat up with his right knee raised slightly and elbow resting on his knee. "I'm just asking. Like for example if you were in a human body?" Lucario just stayed on the

ground lying there looking at the leaves of the tree. _Well… I suppose that it would be interesting… I would be a little different living inside a house and satisfying your _

_amusment._ A small chuckle came from Aaron as he heard the telepathic response. "Well aren't you moody. You're such a kill joy sometimes." He looked up as well and thought

about what Lucario would look like as a human. '_Maybe he'd be a really mysterious guy that looks my age, or even a slightly muscular man, or maybe… a cute little kid.' _

He laughed to himself as he thought about the last possibility. Lucario soon sat up and eyed Aaron in suspicion. _I know what your were thinking… You're still stuck on that _

_aren't you. _Sir Aaron just grinned at Lucario, " You always get me on stuff like this…" _If you want me as a human so much you could have just told me sooner._ Aaron shook

his head. "Well I didn't say you had to be a human. Pokemon and people can be friends too. You're fine the way you are." Lucario just looked the same. _Well… Still if you really _

_want I can try to find a way to make myself human… Is that what you want Master?_ Aaron looked to Lucario slightly amused. "Only if you want to. Do you wish to be a

human?" Lucario nodded his head slightly. Aaron just nodded back and stood up. "Well I heard that the tree of life can make miracles happen! We should go there!" Lucario stood

up to and nodded his head. _As you wish Mas… _But before Lucario could finish his sentence Aaron interrupted. "You don't need to call me Master or even Sir, just call me Aaron."

Lucario looked down slightly. _Yes… Aaron… _Aaron grinned again. "I like the way you say it! Anyway let's go. Making you human!" The two ran off into the forest and cliffs till

they were just on the outskirt of the Tree of Life. _Aaron what do we do now?_ Aaron looked to Lucario. "Well we go inside the Tree of course." He flicked Lucario's nose and

smiled. Lucario rubbed his nose just a little and they headed inside the Tree of Life slowly. When they entered small pink flashes of light were around them. Lucario was alert as

always and looked at the pink flashes. Aaron stood still. "Come on Mew stop fooling around. We'll play later ok?" Soon Mew appeared in front of Aaron and Lucario floating and

giggling. "You can make miracles happen right? Could you make Lucario a human?" Mew just cocked it's head a little and floated through the air. "Please Mew?" Mew just giggled

and nodded. It circled Lucario with stripes of pink aura around it. Lucario was still alert and looked around. He had a small look of worry on his face and turned to Aaron. Aaron

just smiled at him holding Lucario's paw. "Don't worry. If I didn't know what I was doing then I wouldn't do this." Lucario just closed his eyes as Mew spun around him and a

large flash of light sparked. Aaron used his arms as shield to protect his eyes from the flash but he wanted to see what Lucario looked like. Mew soon stopped soon spinning and

the light was fading. Aaron put his arms down and looked at Lucario. He was looking at a boy that looked to be no younger than fifteen with crimson eyes and dark blue hair.

Lucario's hair was about down to his ears and his bangs were long and in his face. Aaron was gaping like a fish seeing how Lucario looked like. Lucario looked down at his body

to see pale skin and blue hair along with a loose fitting black cloak around him. He brought his hands up and moved each one of his fingers slightly. Aaron took a few steps forward

and looked down at Lucario in his now cute human form. "Could you try talking?" The human Lucario shook his head. "D-did it work?" The voice was still mysterious sounding but

a little higher pitched. It sounded… so innocent. Soon though out of Lucario's head popped some adorable cat looking like ears. Aaron just laughed a little. "Looks like you can't

get rid of your old ears." Lucario pouted a little and just glared at Aaron. "You're mean…" Lucario tried taking a few steps forward but soon tripped. "Walking on human feet is a

lot harder than I thought…" Aaron kneeled down and looked at Lucario. "Well we have to get down from here and I don't want you falling off a cliff so I'm going to just carry you

down ok?" Lucario's face flushed a little but nodded his head. Aaron picked up Lucario, who didn't weigh much, and looked to Mew. "You really can't teleport us down?" Mew

shook it's head as if teasing the two. Aaron sighed in disappointment. "You really are mean you know that." He started jumping down from small rocks below him. Soon they were

at the base of the Tree of Life and Aaron set Lucario down next to another tree. "Well? How do you feel?" Lucario looked down at himself and moved his toes a little. "It's… a

little weird…" Aaron just smiled in reassurance at Lucario. "Don't worry I'll help you learn to walk with human feet." Lucario grabbed a tree branch and stood up shakily. Aaron

grabbed his other free arm and pulled him forward a little. Lucario was starting to lose balance and he ended up having his hands on Aaron's shoulders and face in Aaron's chest.

"My apologies…" He moved his face and stepped forward a little. It was still kind of shaky but soon he was getting the hang of it. After a half an hour Lucario was walking by

himself. Slow, but walking none the less. "Good job! It only took you a half an hour to walk!" Lucario glared at him but didn't say anything. They were soon walking in town and

Aaron was a lot faster than Lucario was. Lucario would looked down at his feet to watch where he was stepping but many times he would run into people but just shrug it off.

Aaron looked behind him to see that Lucario was getting bumped into many people. He sighed and walked back to his friend holding his hand. They continued forward and soon

both were able to see the palace. "Hey Lucario. We're home…" Lucario looked up at the large castle. "Are you sure they'll remember who I am?" Aaron just grinned. "Don't

worry I'll tell them."

A/N: Wow that was a really easy chapter to write. Yes this is still continuing. Right now it's only some minor slash not much at all. More will come in later chapters. Please read and review. And no please be gentle with comments. No flames please?


	2. Chapter 2

Adaption

Sir AaronxLucario

Warnings: soft yaoi

Disclaimer: don't own and don't kill me for the pairing! (I'm so getting shot for this later…)

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Aaron pushed open the large doors and the two entered. There they saw the queen standing by her throne. "Sir Aaron? This is a

surprise. You're back so early." She looked by his side to see a boy hiding behind his back slightly. "Sir Aaron who is this boy you've

brought with you?" Aaron looked behind him knowing she was talking about Lucario. "Why your majesty this is Lucario. Don't you

recognize him?" Lucario felt uncomfortable and was about to run outside but he felt himself being grabbed by the collar. "Lucario is a

human now. He still can use his aura powers. He'll fit in more now if that's what you were wondering." The queen was still too shocked

but she didn't say much. "I see…" Aaron just looked to Lucario and then grinned to the queen. "We do live here so there won't be that

much change your majesty." She nodded her head. "As you wish." They started to walk to their room. When walking in one of the

hallways Aaron looked at Lucario. He noticed that his friends ears here drooping down slightly. It meant he was saddened or upset.

"What's wrong Lucario?" Lucario looked at him. "It's nothing…" Aaron opened the door and kept it open for Lucario to walk in.

Lucario walked in slowly still not getting used to the human feet and set himself on the floor. Aaron rose an eyebrow. "You know

allowed to sit on the chair or bed." Lucario just looked up at him. "Hn…" The guardian smiled a little and picked up Lucario and set him

on the bed. "There! Now what's wrong Lucario?" Lucario didn't seem really fazed. "Just thinking about something…" Aaron rubbed his

chin in thought. "About what?" Lucario sighed a little. " Well… Do I still really fit in? I mean my ears…" Aaron looked down and

smiled. "Do you want to wear a hat or scarf?" Lucario shook his head 'no'. Aaron sighed and Lucario stood up glaring just a little.

Aaron grabbed Lucario and held him to his chest with his hands on Lucario's ears. "I'll just hide them like this then if anyone asks!"

Lucario blushed slightly but didn't do anything. Aaron let go of Lucario and gave them some space but he put his forehead to his

friend's. "See? You'll be fine! Besides… You look rather cute with them!" Lucario backed up a little glaring more at Aaron. The taller

man just looked at Lucario with a smile still evident on his face. He pet Lucario's head lightly. "What? You don't like me calling you

cute?" Lucario's eyes narrowed more. "Hn…" "You know Lucario being called cute is a compliment." Lucario's expression softened

just a little. "Sorry…" Aaron just blushed slightly at the rather cute expression on Lucario's face. He took his friend's hand and kissed

his knuckles gently. He looked back up at Lucario to see him blushing and looking in the other direction. Aaron just laughed. "Don't be

so embarrassed Lucario! It's a show of manners and respect when you do that." Lucario looked at him barely. "Don't you do that to

women?" Aaron just looked at him with a clueless like face. "Well you can do that to men to you know." Lucario just flopped down on

the bed tired from walking. "You're already tired Lucario?" The once pokemon just looked at his friend. "Well I'm not used to walking

on human feet." Lucario gave a yawn and eyes felt closing. Aaron just smiled down at Lucario. "You rest ok? Sweet dreams…" With

that Aaron leaned down and kissed Lucario's temple. A small tint of red was on Lucario's face even as Aaron shut the door to their

room. He was happy and he wondered the halls for a while and then went out into the courtyard. Looking down at some roses that

were by him he was careful not to get cut by the thorns. He carefully picked it and walked back to check on Lucario. His friend was still

asleep curled up in a ball. Aaron truthfully didn't want to wake him but Lucario had to eat. He gently rubbed Lucario's shoulder.

"Lucario? You need to wake up now." Lucario woke up slowly and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Have a nice nap?" Lucario nodded his

head. "Well we need to eat now. So come on." Lucario stood still for a moment but got up. His legs were shaky but he stood up and

followed Aaron. Sir Aaron sat at a large table and the queen was sitting on the other side. Aaron started to feast being hungry but

Lucario just took his plate of food and walked out of the dining area. While chewing mouthfuls of food he saw Lucario leaving.

"Lucario? Where are you going?" Lucario looked back at Aaron but didn't say anything and continued forward. Aaron got up from his

chair and looked at the queen. "I'm sorry your majesty but there are some things I have to do." The queen nodded her head in

understanding. "You need to keep all your friends close to you." Aaron ran into the hall and looked out on of the windows to find

Lucario outside only nibbling a little of his food. The guardian soon was now outside. "Lucario why'd you run off like that? Now I know

something is wrong." Lucario just looked at him almost no expression on his face. "Nothing…" Aaron sat down next to Lucario while

the once pokemon was using a stick to draw on the dirt. "Come now Lucario. You won't make me believe that everything's fine."

Lucario just looked at him, saddened. "Well… the truth is… I've been getting weird stares. I know I don't fit in. Since when do normal

boys have large cat like ears popping out of their heads?" Sir Aaron just shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you look like you

know. You're a good person on the inside and that's what counts." He flicked Lucario's nose again. Lucario just brought his knees to

his chest. Aaron put an arm around his friend and leaned closer to him. He rested his head on Lucario's and gave a relaxed sigh. "Why

are you so worried about what other people think about you?" Lucario just flushed from the contact and sighed. "When I was a

pokemon I never had to worry about that kind of stuff. But now I'm just like everyone else so I want to able to fit in and I'm not doing a

good job." Aaron snuggled closer to Lucario. "Don't worry about what other's think. I like you the way you are. I will always be your

friend… no matter what." Lucario felt sleep take over him and went closer to Aaron for warmth. Soon Lucario was sound asleep with

the sound of small breathing noises filling the air.

A/N: sorry that I don't separate conversations. Obviously a terrible writer.


End file.
